


Give Me a Chance

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to find a way to make it up to his neglected partner. </p>
<p>Mycroft x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Chance

Golden sand tickled your bare feet as you walked on the beach, the setting sun casting orange and pink light into the sky. The idealistic beach was void of anyone else the lazy azure waves hitting the sand being the only noise. A light breeze caused the thin skirt of your floral sundress to whip around your knees. Yet despite the beautiful scenery you did not feel complete, the one person you wanted to share the view with was sitting in a stiflingly hot office more interested in his paperwork than you. Taking a deep breath you decided that you were going to leave him, the lack of attention was becoming more and more commonplace in your relationship and you no longer wanted to deal with it. Knowing your resolve would break if you told him face to face you pulled out your phone and sent him the message:

It's over  
(Name)

Once it had gone you carefully pulled off the back and prised out the battery and sim card before chucking them into a nearby bin. It was going to be a clean break so you could have a fresh start void of Mycroft Holmes. I hardly doubt he'll care, you mused as you headed home, after all caring is not an advantage. 

Over the following weeks you did not think of Mycroft but threw yourself into your work, spending time with friends and redecorating your house. Then one sunny afternoon you decided to journey back to the beach. This time the beach was covered in groups of people; children making sun castles, sunbathing teenagers and happy couples walking hand in hand on the promenade. Slipping off your shoes you allowed the sand to tickle your feet as you walked the beach, pass the bin and down the pier. The ocean was still as you looked out over it save for the occasional seal head breaking the surface. The warmth of the sun caressed your bare arms and legs as you shut your eyes to feel it on your whole face. A hand squeezing your shoulder pulled you out of your blissful state as you whipped around to see who it was. Blue eyes locked with (eye colour) ones as you let out an audible gasp. Mycroft whispered your name as you pulled away from his very loose grip. No words left your mouth instead you shook your head and pushed passed him allowing you to walk away. The sound of his sensible work shoes thudding against the wooden pier alerted you to the fact he was walking almost beside you. 

“I thought I made it clear. We are over so just leave me alone. Leave me alone Mycroft.” you spat out the words without even looking at him. 

Mycroft reached out and span you around and stepped in pulling you close to him so you looked like lovers sharing an embrace. Refusing to look him in the eye you focussed your attention over his shoulder staring at nothing in particular all though you could feel his annoyed gaze on your face. Neither of you spoke as he held you close, it was as if he knew you still had feelings for him. Eventually he spoke but he did not let you out of his embrace.

“It's a relationship you need to talk to me. Despite everything I'm not a mind reader (Name).”

“I did talk but you chose not to listen, don't you try to make this my fault.” Angrily you glared at his face which managed to remain neutral. 

“So give me another chance.” Still his face lacked emotion as did his voice, there was no pleading or desperation. 

You untangled yourself your his arms “But it's all words to you. What was it a relationship of convenience for you so you had a date to attend all those important events with?”

Without waiting for a response you stormed off leaving people to stare at the impeccably dressed man on the pier. Mycroft watched you walk away he knew you had felt neglected but he had failed to act. Despite the fact that he would never admit it he missed having you in his life, someone who wanted to spend time with him, eat with him,socialise with him, someone who could hold a conversation with him. 

The following day the door bell rang as you were painting the kitchen. Opening the door revealed that your visitor was Mycroft holding a pot of paint in exactly the right shade of blue, the top button of his shirt was undone, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the tie, waistcoat and jacket missing. Unable to help yourself a small smile spread across your lips as you gestured for him to come in.

“What gave it a way?”

“Paint specks under your nails.” You both spoke at the same time, you let out a chuckle and a grin appeared on his face. 

The day passed quickly in a mix of paint and conversation. Turning to thank Mycroft for his help you noticed the streak of paint that ran across his face. Grabbing a damp cloth you reached up to hold his face still as you wiped the paint away but you did not remove your hand once his face was clean. Instead you ran your hand down his face, tracing his cheekbones and his jawline before running it through his hair. He closed his eyes and lent into your touch allowing you to step closer to him without him noticing. With your other hand you traced the other cheekbone and cupped his jaw before pressing a kiss to his soft lips. Before he could react you stepped away to examine your handiwork missing the look of adoration on his face, not that you would have believed it if you had seen it. Mycroft stepped behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and you relaxed against his body. He placed a kiss to the top of your head as you both stood there in complete silence. 

“Move in with me.” 

You turned within his embrace so you were facing him, a slightly bemused look on your face. (Eye colour) eyes looked at his face and you realised he was serious. 

“Keep it as a holiday home, it is nice to get away from the city at times.” He answered your unasked question whilst looking at your face to gauge your reaction.

Both of you knew that this was him trying to make a relationship work. If you lived together you would see each other on a daily basis and , in theory, he should not be able to ignore you. The smile that broke out on your face let him know that you would. A second chance to make things work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. As always I own nothing but the plot


End file.
